Face to Face Reality?
by 1storywriter
Summary: Meghan enters a world just her manga of D. Gray-Man, what will happen when mysterious things start to happen between exorcists and the Noah's?  And will Meghan find a love with this world and be able to go back to her world?  srry bad at summaries.  read!
1. What In The World?

Meghan just stood dumbfounded looking at a weird art piece that her teacher had told her about in the storage room of her school's basement. So of course, being very curious, she walked down the old concrete stairs to the basement.

"I really wonder why my teacher would suggest coming down here, I mean sure I really admire art but why me? Why would she tell only me?" Meghan murmured under her breath as she started looking around the very old basement in search of the painting. Soon enough Meghan managed to find it lying on top of an art stand.

"Wow, this is some work of art, I mean it looks so realistic, almost as if it is a picture from the old days of a small town in France." Meghan said aloud in utter amazement.

"I wonder why it's been down here for ages?" Meghan said bewildered brushing some dust off of it with her finger.

All of a sudden Meghan felt like the painting was beckoning her closer to it. So she leaned forward trying to figure out what was beckoning her closer. Then there was a bright flash of green light. Meghan soon found herself looking at a large black building, with the painting in her right hand. And from Meghan's manga of D. Gray-Man, it sure looked a lot like the Black Order.

Wait a minute, Meghan stood up looking at the building in front of her and screeched "Why in the world am I looking at a building when I am supposed to be in my middle school's basement!" "Oh NO! What am I going to do now!" 'I mean this is most likely the Black Order since I just magically got all the way in France! And I look like an anime drawing!'

With that thought Meghan felt a light tap on her shoulder, Meghan spun around and saw a young man about her age with pure white hair and gray-blue eyes.

"Are you okay miss?" he asked.

This was definitely starting to get scarier by the minute. This guy looked just like Allen from her D. Gray-Man manga.

"Uh… not really?" 'Man what a stupid thing to say, even though it was true.' Meghan looked away slightly.

"Well what seems to be the matter?" The guy said that looked a lot like Allen.

The guy behind him with the red hair said, "Well jeez Allen, something has to be wrong, I mean she was just screaming a minute ago. Plus she probably has no clue who we are." "You do have a point there, Lavi." The guy who was apparently Allen said, which was really scary since that was who she thought it was from my D. Gray-Man.

"Well I am Allen Walker and this is my friend Lavi, we are both exorcists of the Black Order. And what may we call you miss?" Allen said while holding out a hand to shake and smiling an irresistible smile.

"Ugh, my name is Meghan, L-Loto. But you can call me Meghan." She stuttered, while shaking Allen's hand cautiously. Only then did Allen notice the painting that Meghan was holding.

"Pardon me, but may I see that painting of yours?" Meghan then realized that she was still holding the painting in her hand, and it was still mysteriously glowing green. "Uhh sure?" She then handed the painting to Allen who looked it over, looking mesmerized by it with the guy named Lavi looking over Allen's shoulder, also looking mesmerized by it.

All of a sudden Allen spoke "How do you know that this is the Black Order?" Meghan was taken back by the surprising question.

"Uhhh really? It is? But wait, how do you know that?"

Now it was Allen's turn to answer, "Because it say's so right here." Pointing a finger to where it was on the painting, Allen showed Meghan, whom had the look of surprise written on her face, which indicated that she hadn't seen it before.

Allen then asked another question "How did you come by this piece?"

Meghan was about to answer when all of a sudden with both Allen and Meghan holding onto the painting, it started to flash green again getting a large ball of green light around it.

Allen then yelled, "Look out!"

And with that said the green light grew bigger with so much force making Allen and Meghan being sent backwards across the cobble stone street away from each other. With Meghan gasping from shock she also saw Allen being sent backwards crashing into Lavi who fell down quite surprised and helped Allen get to his feet. Then, feeling her back hit the side of a brick wall she felt a lot of pain being shot up her back and then coughing up some blood from the unexpected impact. Soon Meghan was seeing spots in front of her eyes, as she fell to the ground seeing the painting lose its green light surrounding it, dropping to the ground. Along with Allen and Lavi yelling her name and running to her, with worried expressions on their faces. Then the blackness consumed her into a dreamless slumber of unconsciousness.

I hope you guys like this story so far. Don't worry 'cause I have written a lot more that this so I will up date as much as possible, but I need REVIEWS! I don't even care if they are bad, a review is a review. PLEASE R&R!


	2. Really?

Allen's POV

Allen and Lavi yelled Meghan's name and rushed to her side as she fell to the ground after she had hit the wall. Once Allen was at her side and saw that she had lost consciousness during the incident along with some blood on the ground. So he gently picked up the now unconscious girl and headed to where Lavi was. Lavi was standing over the painting that had caused the strange phenomenon to occur. Lavi then asked Allen something while picking up the drawing.

"Do you think that this painting and that girl have anything to do with innocence?" Lavi looked over at Meghan in Allen's arms.

Allen then replied, "Maybe, lets get this straight to Komui just to be sure, and in the meantime, lets get Meghan to head nurse." And with that the two went into the Black Order to head nurse and Komui.

Meghan's POV

Meghan soon woke up to see bright lights and then her eyes somewhat adjusted to the light to see only white walls upon more white beds all around her. "Where in the world am I?" Meghan said groggily while trying to sit up and to only feel pain run up her back again making her wince in pain.

Meghan then realized that someone was gently pushing her back down and saying "You need to take it easy, you hit yourself pretty hard." Only then did Meghan see pure silky white hair to indicate that it was Allen who was there with her.

"And to also answer your question, you are in the Black Order in the hospital wing."

"Oh. Well this is just great, not only am I in an anime, all the characters and places are real too." Meghan murmured, not realizing that Allen heard her.

"What do you mean by characters and anime?" Meghan looked over to see Allen with curious eyes as to what the answer would be to his questions. Sudden panic took the expression on Meghan's face.

"Um a character is someone—" Only at that point Meghan was cut off from a nurse who happened to walk in saying "You can leave now miss. Loto."

Allen stood up offering a hand to help her up, Meghan saw the nurse leave and grabbed Allen's hand. When she was getting up she felt pain in her back and let out a sudden gasp and landed back on the bed. Allen said in a concerned voice "Are you alright?"

With a slight nod to Allen she grabbed his hand again and started to get up again ignoring the pain in her back by biting her bottom lip. Once she was up she took a step forward with Allen holding her hand for balance. Turns out that didn't really work. Meghan fell forward with Allen gasping "Meghan!"

As Allen came around to catch Meghan in his arms before she could hit the floor. "Thanks." Meghan said breathlessly.

"Maybe you should take a seat." Allen finished just as the intercom came on with Komui saying "Allen Walker and Meghan Loto to my office please for a short meeting, Allen Walker and Meghan Loto to my office. Thank You." Meghan then heard Allen mumble, "Guess not then."

Allen then took Meghan's arm and swung it around his shoulder while grabbing her waist and they slowly made their way to, two grand big doors. "Well this is Komui's office." Allen said pushing a door open to reveal lots and LOTS of papers everywhere.

"Well where is Komui? 'cause all what I see is lots of papers." Meghan said with some exasperated tone in her voice along with a hint of pain as well.

Allen helped Meghan over some huge stacks of paper to soon see a couch covered in some more paper and a desk with even more papers and someone dosing off in that massive pile of endless paper.

"Well this is Komui, he is in charge of the Black Order here." Allen said and continued speaking, "Well, we also have a certain way to wake up the chief. You see the chief has a younger sister here named Lenalee here at the Order and he is very over protective. And well….. I guess I will just let you see what happens in order to wake him up."

With that said Allen walked her over to the couch and helped Meghan sit down. "Ughh!" Meghan let a small but meaningful gasp escape from her lips as she felt the pain run up her back which Meghan then fell to the floor laying on her side making fists gasping for the pain to stop as Allen rushed down shouting "Meghan!"

Meghan looked up hearing her name and stuttered to say "A-Allen I'm a-a-alright. 'Gasp' "

"No you're not!"

Allen leaned over and helped Meghan sit up and lean against the couch still gasping from the pain. Once Allen noticed Meghan's gasping come to a minimum she spoke saying "I t-think I am b-better now. Why don't you go s-show me how to wake up the c-chief?" With that said Allen slowly got up and walked over to chief Komui.

Allen leaned over near his head and said " Hey Komui," Allen then looked at Meghan saying the rest of the sentence smiling "Your sister is getting married."

Just then Allen shot back as the chief got up screaming "WHAT! my Lenalee is getting married without telling me!" "Who is it! Tell me Allen, no wait! It was YOU wasn't it!"

" Uhhh—"

"No excuses boy I—"

"KOMUI! I am not marrying your sister, and that was just to wake you up!"

"Oh, that explains it."

"Explains what!"

"Well, now that you mention it, I did call you down here, but where is Meghan Loto?"

"I-I'm right h-here. 'gasp.' " with that Meghan tried to stand up but didn't quite make it. As Meghan felt her knees buckle a familiar pair of arms grabbed a hold under her arms and helped her to the couch despite the many papers that seemed to swallow her.

"Thanks" Meghan said breathlessly.

With this she looked up into Allen's never ending pool of gray-blue orbs that made her get butterflies in her stomach. Komui then spoke pulling the painting out from under his desk

"How did you come across this piece?"

"Uhh well I was at my school when my teacher said for me to take a look at a certain piece of artwork that I might be interested in and so I went to look at the piece and it felt like it was pulling me into it and then I was outside the Order and that is how I came across that piece."

When Meghan finished she took deep breaths from being very exhausted. Komui replied, "Well what in the world are schools? And what do you mean 'then you ended up at the order' how is that even possible? Please explain."

" Well, umm… you will probably never believe me if I were to tell you." Komui seemed to get even more interested as well as Allen seemed to be intrigued with unavoidable gray-blue orbs wanting her to tell them more.

"Well you have to promise that you will believe me no matter how out there my response is. Can you do that?" With that stated Meghan looked up to see both Allen and chief Komui nod in agreement. 'Ok here it goes, I hope that they don't think I'm crazy.'

"Well let me start with your last question to make it somewhat understandable. I was looking at the piece of art in my hands in the twenty-first century and then ended up going back here to your end of the nineteenth century time period. Where I come from in the future the people there have school's which are big building's that hold children and teach them basic's such as history, math, science, language art's, and so many more to help prepare you to face the world knowing as much as possible, just like Lavi and Bookman who record history, we all have to learn that stuff where I come from." Meghan was now gasping for breath as both chief Komui and Allen had their jaw's somewhat hanging from their mouth's, with the look of utter shock written all over both of their faces.

"Well I s-sure hope that y-you believe me after a-all of that, 'cause i-it's all true." It was only then that chief Komui spoke asking

"How do you know that Lavi and Bookman are the one's who record history?"

Meghan only then realized what she had said a moment ago as fear took the only emotion on her face.

"Well you also see where I come from, your world is just a made up anime that is just made up. But now that I am here and you guys are like real in the flesh, and in this case I read your anime called D Gray-Man and it basically says everything about you. Now please don't freak out."

After Meghan was done explaining herself it looked as if Allen was about ready to fall over.

On the other hand Komui said bluntly "So we are just considered non-real?"

"Yes."

"So, wait a second. You're from the Future!" Allen said with shock still covering every inch of his face.

"Yes, again but, I am not from your twenty-first century in this world. I am most likely from an alternate universe parallel to your world for all that I know." Allen had no clue what to say next so instead he looked at Komui for help on what to do next.

"Well I guess that settles it, this is definitely a piece of innocence along with it's accommodater. In which case Meghan you know what innocence is and all what you basically need to know. Allen would you be so kind as to bring Miss. Loto to see Hevlaska? Along with her new innocence." Komui asked Allen.

"Well Komui would that be a good idea if Meghan can barely walk?" Allen asked a little curiously.

"Well of course! then we can fix her innocence so that it can be used as an anti-akuma weapon."

"Oh, ok well we'll see you when we are done chief Komui." With this said, Allen sat down next to Meghan and swung her arm over his shoulder and grabbed her waist and slowly got up. Meghan got up and put most of her weight leaning against Allen as they slowly walked to the door as Komui silently wached them leave. Meghan saw a girl with long green hair tied into two pigtails running down to the girl's forearms. She also was carrying a tray with a cup full of coffee with a pink bunny on it to Komui's office. The girl walked up to them and said

"Hi Allen, is this the new girl that you brought here today?"

"Yes Lenalee." Lenalee then moved the tray to one hand and then introduced herself to Meghan.

"Hi my name is Lenaleee, I am Komui's younger sister. And who may you be?" Lenalee then held out a hand to shake. Meghan replied

"Meghan L-Loto." Meghan slowly moved her hand to meet Lenalee's and then shaking her hand and made her wince in pain and managed to bite her bottom lip instead of letting out a distressed gasp of pain escape from her lips.

"Oh, what a pretty name Meghan is, it is very nice to meet you." Lenalee said while smiling. She then looked at how Meghan was leaning against Allen for support and asked

"Um hey Allen, what happened? Why is Meghan in need of support?" Allen glanced down at Meghan then back up at Lenalee and then answered,

"Because when we met, her innocence backfired and she flew backwards and hit a brick wall. While I flew backwards and landed on Lavi." Allen said as he shifted Meghan to a more comfortable position while she winced in pain once again biting her bottom lip harder trying to hold back the pain it brought to her. Lenalee just nodded, and saw her brother come flying out of his office screaming "Coffee!" Allen quickly started to walk again making their way Hevlaska's only to hear Lenalee shout barley within ear shot

"Nice meeting you Meghan!"

And then they came to a large triangular elevator that went straight down into the ground. Allen walked on the elevator and put Meghan down on the floor saying,

"We are now going to go to Hevlaska's to see your innocence rating. It might hurt though, probably as you know from basically knowing everything."

Meghan just nodded remembering Allen's expressions of pain on his face when he was given his innocence rating. With a slight jump the elevator started descending towards where Hevlaska was. Allen had pulled a lever to make the elevator go down. Once they reached another platform Allen let the lever go and walked over to where Meghan was and told Hevlaska

"We have come to get Meghan's innocence rating."

With a nod from Hevlaska she bent down and let her arms wrap tight around Meghan who had a pained face and said,

"Well I never expected it to be this uncomfortable."

Just as Meghan let those words come out of her mouth in a small whisper loud enough for Allen to hear her she was lifted off the ground and a more painful expression took the look on Meghan's face as Hevlaska soon ran her arm's all around her. It felt as though Meghan's insides were being probed by Hevlaska. Hevlaska then said while running her arms all over Meghan's body

"Ten percent…twenty percent…fifty percent...seventy percent…eighty one percent.

Your innocence rating is eighty one percent my dear." Hevlaska said while putting Meghan back on her feet only to let go of her and for Meghan to breathlessly buckle her knees and hit the ground making her gasp out in pain. Allen rushed to Meghan's side leaning down and putting a hand on her shoulder to feel her trembling uncontrollably. Allen peered over to see Meghan shedding tears with her eyes shut tight. Allen tried to soothe her by rubbing her arm and saying

"Its alright, don't cry, its all over now, no need to cry anymore." Allen then heard Meghan say

"I miss my family, I miss my friends. I just can't be dead to them; they would most likely think I was dead and have a funeral since I haven't returned yet. I can't help but think why I was even transported here in the first place?"

And with that said Meghan drifted into unconsciousness letting the darkness consume her.

Hope you all liked it. thee is more to come soon i hope please R&R, any review's are appreciated!


	3. Sir Komolen Again?

Allen's POV

Allen gently picked Meghan up and walked back to the control's to pull the leaver to make them go up. Once they arrived at the top Allen walked to the hospital wing with curious eyes wondering why Allen was carrying an unconscious girl. Allen just kept on walking until he met up with a nurse and said,

"Miss. Loto needs a room, she just passed out from Hevlaska and has severe back pain making it almost impossible for her to walk."

With that said the nurse asked Allen to follow her to an empty bed and let him place her on the bed. Allen stepped back letting the nurse get some pain killers to help ease the pain on Meghan's back. So in the meantime Allen just took a seat and waited for Meghan to wake up again.

Meghan's POV

When Meghan finally managed to wake up she let out a somewhat loud moan to indicate that she was awake. Meghan looked to her right to see a familiar pair of gray-blue eye's staring intently with worry in them. Meghan spoke in a dried voice

"How long have I been unconscious?"

Allen just replied in a calm voice

"Just about two days."

Meghan's eye's widened.

"Really! Oh that's just great."

Allen just looked at Meghan worriedly and asked,

"How do you feel? Better than last time?"

"Well I definitely feel better than last time, now lets see…"

Meghan slowly and cautiously started to sit up and felt no pain. 'Well so far so good, no pain yet' she thought as she was getting up. Allen soon realized what Meghan was planning on doing and tried to stop her but didn't work to any avail. So in that manner Allen stood up and put a hand to help Meghan up. Meghan pushed herself up and quickly lost her balance quickly grabbing Allen's hand in which case they both fell back down on the hospital bed, Meghan on the bottom and Allen on the top. Just then an unsuspecting nurse walked in and said absent-mindedly

"Miss. Loto you are released from the infirmary."

The nurse then closed the door not seeming to notice that Allen was on top of Meghan in the infirmary's bed. Allen only then realized where he was and quickly pushed himself off of the bed releasing Meghan from nearly being squashed and suffocated. Meghan let out a large gasp inhaling oxygen to breathe. She then spoke

"Well that was something. Lets try this again."

Determination was filled in Meghan's voice as she stood up and nearly did another face plant into the floor. Only this time Meghan caught a hold of the side table for support before Allen reached over and said,

"Jeez, are you ok Meghan?"

"Yeah, I think I am for the most part."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Allen said while he helped balance out his friend with his one hand.

'Ok now for the hard part.' Meghan thought while taking a step forward and nearly did another face plant in the floor.

"Well I guess here goes my chance of being able to walk without any help."

Meghan then heard Allen come up from behind and say

"Well, we have to make a quick stop before we can go anywhere else for the time being, and that would be Komui's office."

Sudden fear took the place of determination on Meghan's face at the thought of what was going to happen next.

"Please tell me that Komui won't 'fix' my innocence by giving me one, 'cause if so, I know that from Miranda's experience that it looks stressful."

"Well sorry but that's kinda what we have to do in order for you to have an anti-akuma weapon."

Meghan almost felt like acting and dropping to the floor claiming something to be wrong with her but decided that she would have to go confront Komui sometime in her time being here. Meghan then thought about a very interesting question and decided to find an answer to it.

"Hey, ummm Allen?" Meghan said this in an unsure voice, "Why are you looking after me? I mean I'm sure you could be doing other things besides helping me all in all. So why?"

This question caught Allen off guard but he answered truthfully

"Because why wouldn't I help a fellow exorcist and most importantly, a friend if they needed help? I really care for all of my fellow friends and would want to help them in any means necessary." Meghan couldn't help a smile pull at the corners of her mouth.

"Thanks, I really didn't know if anyone really cared about me since I just came from basically nowhere."

With that said Mehghan gave Allen a big hug and Allen returned the hug. Soon the two friends were headed for Komui's office for the unforgivable treatment that Meghan was about to face. Once again Allen and Meghan found themselves at the two huge door's that was Komui's office.

"Well let's hope the chief doesn't get to excited about 'fixing' you." Allen said this like he was actually worried about this problem.

'This was just a couple of unlucky days for me, isn't it' Meghan thought to herself as she pushed a door open to see Komui actually not sleeping but the place still had lots of papers.

"Hey Allen, why are so many papers everywhere?"

"Because the chief is always trying to avoid work as much as possible, so later on his office gets like this and sometimes even worse."

With that said the chief ran over to the both of them saying,

"Yay, you guy's finally made it."

Komui then grabbed Meghan's hand and basically dragged her all the way to the science wing where a room was located for the transfer of the anti-akuma weapon. Meghan could see big drills and things that could severely hurt you in no time at all.

"Uhh chief? What are you going to do to me?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just the fact is that you will soon have an anti-akuma weapon. Well let's get to work shall we?" With that Komui had Meghan sit down.

"Uhh, what am I supposed to do now?" Meghan asked in an unsure voice as Komui brought out what used to be her painting was now a hand held paintbrush.

"Um, Komui what is that supposed to even do?"

"Well since you asked the paint brush is your new anti-akuma weapon that with this you can paint in midair whatever you want and it will become reality."

"Well now what? I mean I have the weapon now, so why do you still have big drills with you?"

"That is a very good question. The answer is that I have to put some of this innocence into you so that you have the ability to draw and then make reality."

With that said Komui turned the drill on and made weird lines on Meghan's left hand as she screamed in pain from the drill making innocence scars into her left hand to become a weapon. When the drill turned off Meghan looked at her hand and nearly screamed in shock as she looked at her hand and said in a shaky voice

"W-What did y-you do to my hand! Its all covered in blood red lines!" Meghan's hand had lines running all the way from her fingertips all the way to the center of her hand where there was a green cross that then sent a black line all the way to her shoulder.

"Well for heavens sake, calm down! I just put some innocence in your hand so that you can activate it when you come across akumas." Komui said like it was nothing.

Meghan tried to flex her fingers but they didn't respond at all.

"Hey Komui, why can't I move my hand!"

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you that you have to wait for your body to accept the sudden change to your human self to an exorcist innocence weapon in your hand. So in other words you can't move your hand, at least for a couple of hours maybe a day."

"WHAT! Well I guess I will live but really a day just because of some lines! You have got to be kidding me."

"Well you can go now. Have Allen give you a tour of the Order. Ok? Well, see you later."

With that Komui left and that left Meghan to wander her way back to the outside of Komui's office where Allen happened to be waiting talking to Lavi.

As soon as Lavi saw her he waved and said "STRIKE!"

'Oh great now Lavi thinks I am really cute. Why can't it be someone else he likes.' Meghan thought as she walked over to where the two boys were waiting. Well Lavi looking intently while Allen was making a face at Lavi and saying

"Jeez man, really. Why do you always have to fall for the new exorcists.?" Allen then did a face palm shacking his head. Allen then looked up and questioned,

"So what did the chief do to you to give you an anti-akuma weapon?"

"Well he made a paint brush and then took a drill and made weird lines all over my hand, going up to my shoulder." Meghan then rolled up her sleve to reveal weird blood red and black lines along with a green glowing cross in the middle of her hand.

"The only problem with it is that it can't move for a couple of hours or even a day at the most. Oh yeah and chief Komui wanted you to give me a tour of the Black Order straight away."

With a pointing finger at Allen, Lavi crossed his arms and mumbled,

"No fair! I called dibs first. You never play fair, Allen."

With that Bookman turned the corner to see Lavi. He said angrily

"Lavi come here right now! You were supposed to be in the library studying.

"Bookman raced over to Lavi and pulled his ear directing him to the library while Lavi complained saying,

"Come on old panda! I was just out here taking a break! What's so wrong with that!"

Soon Lavi and Bookman turned the corner and were out of sight, which left Allen and Meghan in an awkward silence.

"So… what do you want to show me first?" As if on cue Allen stomach growled, which led to the assumption of going to the cafeteria for something to eat.

"Well let's go get something to eat so you don't starve to death." Meghan said sarcastically tugging Allen along playfully with a big smile on both of their faces. Soon Meghan had somehow managed to get Allen and herself to the cafeteria.

"Meghan, how in the world did you know where the cafeteria was?" Allen asked astonished.

"Well it was kinda in the manga I was reading of you guys. It showed a map, so that is how I managed to get here. Now lets seeee, why don't you say that we go and get some food Allen?"

Before Allen could say anything his stomach decided to make him think otherwise. Soon enough Meghan had a plate of food, and Allen had a cart of food. They decided to go and sit down at an empty table. As usual, Allen ate all of his food in, like, three minutes while Meghan ate her plate like any normal person should. Breaking the silence around the two exorcists Meghan asked,

"So what's next to look at on the tour of the Order?"

"Well did Komui give you a card when you came in?"

"Hmmm?" Meghan checked her pockets of her clothes to find a folded up piece of paper. Pulling it out she opened it up to find a number that said 242. Allen came around the side of the table to sit next to Meghan to see what the piece of paper said. After inspecting it Allen said

"Well it looks like your room is just down the hall from mine. You want to go take a look?"

"Sure."

With that the two exorcists went to look at room 242 and the rest of the Order. After looking at room 242 Allen and Meghan heard a large explosion and went to the side of the hallway where it overlooked a deep hole that lead down to where the science department was located in the Order. Soon another explosion could be heard from the hole along with white stacks of surrounding smoke.

"Hey Allen, what was that?" Meghan said worriedly.

"I don't know but let's just hope that the chief didn't make something dreadful that will probably destroy some of the Order." Allen said a little concerned.

With that said Allen and Meghan started running to where the entrance to the science department was located of where the mysterious explosions were coming from. Once the two exorcists reached the science department they heard loud crashes and a lot of commotion going on behind the two-double doors. Allen and Meghan cautiously opened the doors to see Komui and a large robot standing behind him with the science department complaining about what the robots have done to them in the past and how it had just caused even more work for them to accomplish. But before anyone noticed the two exorcists standing there, the robot had them marked as intruders and was taking aim to gas them with his gas bombs. Allen and Meghan were too busy watching the science department and Komui fight about there being a robot that would most likely malfunction and go haywire.

All of a sudden the robot spoke "Target secure, launch attack."

With that the robot shot the gas bombs at Allen and Meghan with Komui having a gleam in his eye for his robot being able to accomplish such good offence to a possible enemy. While the science department turned quick to see the bombs claim their assigned target, but to only hit Allen's anti-akuma claw arm with the incoming attack blocked, but instead exploding on Allen and part of Meghan to make Allen droop and buckle his knees and hit the floor, now unconscious along with Meghan feeling quite tired and ready to fall over pretty soon from being partly exposed to the gas bomb. The robot then noticed that one of its targets was not successful in becoming gassed and started to advance saying

"You are intruders and need to be gassed and punished."

All of the science department shot death glares at Komui as Komui was to happy to move because of his hard work for making a robot so good at its job. On the other hand Meghan saw the about two to three story tall robot advancing on her with Allen passed out at her feet. From what the robot had said it wanted to punish them, so in this manner, which was a split second decision, Meghan picked up the now unconscious Allen and started running away from the robot as fast as her legs could carry her with Allen on her back. Meghan turned fast in corridors but the robot happened to fit down them which would only make Meghan try and think of a way to lose the insane robot. Unfortunately Meghan found herself at a dead end in her attempt to escape the robot. Only then her racing mind remembered the D. Gray-Man and noticed that the science department had managed to help Allen as well as Lenaleee. With this thought Meghan hoped that help was on her way as she ran under the robot who nearly missed her legs in an attempt to make her and Allen hostage, who was starting to get quite heavy on her back but only ran harder knowing that he was in danger too from this insane robot.

The Science Department's POV

The science department had managed to get the chief out of their wing in order to start making a rescue plan again to save Allen and Meghan. Of course as usual Reever was the one who came up with the rescue plan, which was really what they did last time only making sure that the chief was out of the way this time so he didn't get too determined to save his darling Sir Kamolen the 5th. Reever announced that a section needed 65 to go and direct Meghan as well as Allen to the main hall where they would fire at Sir Kamolen the 5th and save Allen and Meghan. While some of the science department would go and try to hold off Komui while the rest remaining would go and get to the elevator where they would then get the shooting gun ready to shoot the crazy robot. Soon 65 was out in the Order locating Allen and Meghan to direct them while three members went to secure Komui and Reever's group went to go and get the gun ready to be ready to aim at a moments notice.

Meghan's POV

When Meghan rounded a corner she saw 65 waving frantically to come and follow it to the main hallway where the science department would finish off the robot. Meghan then ran faster knowing that she would soon be safe as soon as she got to the main hallway, add least she hoped because she recalled what had happened last time this had happened and wasn't too sure that it would turn out well knowing that Komui was hard to predict what his next move would be in trying to save his robot instead of real people. Soon after rounding many corners with the robot never falling behind Meghan could see the main hallway in sight with hope that she would not be held hostage by the robot with deadly weapons to punish her from being categorized as an intruder. With a loud sound like an elevator, she was at the end of the hallway she was in and was now looking at a huge gun pointing right at her. Meghan skidded to a stop and turned a sharp right knowing that the robot was right on her tail as well as a gun being aimed at her trying to aim at the robot still hot on her tail but now had somehow managed to get in front of her while making one of the collums behind her collapse making her trapped with Allen still unconscious on her back. 'Oh great, now what? I can't fight because of my arm not being able to move…..?' Meghan looked down to see her hand had moved to hold onto Allen's leg in order to carry him. Meghan also noticed that she had made a slight fist holding onto Allen's leg. 'So I have been able to move all this time! Why didn't I notice sooner so that I could somewhat help myself instead of being totally defenseless.' With that thought Meghan moved Allen to the collum that had fallin' down. While placing Allen gently down away from the fight that was about to happen, the robot advanced and grasped her around her waist making her gasp at the sudden movement of the robot and was soon adjusted to be dangling by her leg upsidedown. With a swift move of Meghan's hand she reached into her boot to pull out her paintbrush that was her anti-akuma weapon. The robot only noticed this movement too late to protect itself. Meghan had said "Innocence Activate!" then she thought of a 'sword' as she was getting inches away from the entrance to the robots evil Komui operators to punish her for being an intruder. Suddenly all the lines on her arm glowed making little designs on her arm as well as take the brush and make a realistic sword with every hint of detail in a matter of seconds! In a about a blink of an eye Meghan was now carrying a Samurai Sword, with one quick blow before starting to enter the robot, she managed to cut off the robots hand to which she had been held as hostage in and landed on the ground still with the robots hand unmovable from her waist making her not able to stand up and destroy the robot.

Science Department along with Komui's POV

Johnny was switching and pulling levers like a mad man while others were pumping the gun to shoot and another getting a range while Reever was watching over everyone making sure that the chief wasn't in sight before being delayed with not destroying the robot sooner and saving Meghan and Allen. Meanwhile chief Komui was being watched by three science people. 'This will be so easy!, then I will be able to save Sir Kamolin the 5th. ' With that Komui shook his arm and out came three sleep darts. All of the people watching over Komui watched in shock as they tried to dodge the darts but missed and were all soon sleeping on the ground together while Komui was making his grand escape from his office to the main hall like last time. Only this time he would be coming down not going up to get onto the loaded gun elevator. Soon Komui was up high enough that he jumped without being spotted by Reever and was soon on the elevator and saw Sir Kamolin the 5th lose a hand and saw that the girl Meghan had used her innocence to cut his hand off but only to be stuck on the ground by his robots hand clinging to her still. Komui then saw the science people about to shoot his robot with a perfect shot. Before anyone had time to stop Komui he had somehow disarmed the gun from shooting his robot at the last second possible. With that Komui was then spotted and was thrown off the elevator to the space downstairs but before he could be thrown off he had took out his last dart which was a temporary paralyzer and had aimed and hit its target which was Meghan and was now not moving. At this rate the chief thought, my robot will survive! Komui thought to himself happily. Komui then realized that he was having a weird feeling of almost a dark arura that had been controlling him. He didn't even know what he had just done!

Meghan's POV

Meghan was on the ground now with a robot hand around her waist so that she was unable to stand up and was now trying to cut her way out with her sword. When Meghan was about to come out of her grasp of the robots hand with the robot advancing on her she felt a slight peck at her neck and went to feel what it was. Of course it was a dart and right when Meghan took it out it had already paralyzed her for the time being which was about two hours. Meghan then felt her stomach feel like it had gotten butterflies and now was feeling rather woozy from the affects. She then only recalled these side affects when Allen had been shot with one and remembered that this was the work of none other than chief Komui. Only now Meghan could see the robot advancing on her and had nothing she could do but hope that the science department could save her like Lenalee did for Allen.

Science Departments POV

The science department were flabbergasted when they saw Komui's new and improved dart hit Meghan that was now going to be defenseless against the robot since Komui had messed with their gun. They knew that Meghan needed someone to help her or she would be severely damaged by the robots actions. They only prayed that she would somehow be all right and not get harmed.

Meghan's POV

Meghan was now being picked up again by the robot except this time she was completely limp and the robot wasn't hesitating to give her, her punishment for being an intruder and causing it to be even more enraged by it losing a hand. Soon Meghan saw the evil looking Komui's and could do nothing to stop them from hurting her but could only watch them holding drills, chainsaws, and pointy things that would hurt her severely. Meghan could only close her eyes and wait for the torture to be over before she would be able to see the sun again. Only then did Meghan enter the robot taking a last look around before she could see it again for awhile. She then sparked a slight spark of hope as she saw Allen starting to move around, probably because he was awakening from the gas and would hopefully save her in time. Before she could look to see if he had awaken to see her in trouble she was enclosed in the robot awaiting her punishment to begin and hoping it would be over quick with little damage done to herself.

Allen's POV

Allen slowly opened his eyes to see something he did not expect. He saw Meghan dangling from the robot with the doors closing behind her and he was up against a collum that had fallen over and a robot in front of him holding Meghan inside of it. Only a minute later finally the sleeping gas bomb off he then remembered what had happened last time with him and Komui's robot and figured that the exact same thing had happened here and he was the one that had to save Meghan before she could be harmed by the insane robot. Allen rushed to his feet to hear an attempted but muffled scream from inside the robot where Meghan was. With this Allen quickened himself and said "Innocence Activate!" With this his hand turned into the claw and was starting to rip away at the robot tearing it apart, limb from limb and the to cut off its head to fully destroy the robot. When the robot landed on the floor with a loud "BOOM!" Allen ran over to where the doors were to where the robot had taken Meghan into and was probably doing some things to her like it had attempted to do to him but had only managed to wrap him up in lots of wrap.

Allen ripped open a door to see only darkness Allen called out in a worried tone "Meghan?..."

Still no answer. Allen morphed his hand into a glowing sword stick to try and see and what he saw made some of his fears become reality at what he thought would happen to her if he hadn't gotten there in time, which apparently he hadn't because it was much worse than he had dreadfully imagined.

Meghan's POV

Meghan was really scared. She had just entered a pool of darkness and was being thrown around until she was somehow hanging with her arms tied to ropes that were tied to the ceiling making her dangle and start making her lose the feeling in her arms from losing the flow of blood in her arms. It hurt like crazy and then she heard a big chugging noise and she was then repeatedly punched and kicked on her paralyzed body but the worst was yet to come.

The robot spoke "Why have you broken into the order?"

Meghan tried to answer but couldn't move her mouth so the robot tried to force the answers out of his hostage. Soon Meghan could feel knives being dug into her arms and moving slowly to make the pain last longer while somehow she had let a small scream yet muffled one out of her lips. The torture became more painful while she was being punched in the face and stomach still and was coughing up some blood along with a small sword making small wounds on her chest and torso.

"Do you still not have any answer?"

Meghan tried desperately to speak but all of her words were muffled. The robot finally decided to give up and tried to make it worse. Last of all the torture, one of the evil robot Komui's had started kicking her left arm really hard and had somehow managed to break her whole entire left arm and she had finally been blacked out from being hurt in many places severely. With the last bit of her consciousness she heard Allen and heard him call her name and then heard silence, as she knew that he had found her, in the worst condition that he would want someone to be in. With that Meghan had slipped into a now pain filled unconsciousness.

Allen's POV

Allen just stared at Meghan shocked by what he saw. He saw Meghan with cuts on her arms, blood on her mouth along with her chest and torso. He also saw her face bruised and most likely her left arm broken from being bent at a somewhat odd angle. During the midst of all of this some of the science department asked if he had found Meghan in there and if she was alright.

Allen could only respond with a "Don't come in. Someone go and get head nurse right now."

Worry was filled in Allen's voice. The science department had no clue what Allen had meant by 'Don't come in' Why wouldn't they? With that they walked in to see why Allen had said such things and they nearly fell over from the sudden occurrence. With someone running like the wind to the hospital wing calling for head nurse with a major emergency, everyone could only stare at the horrid fate of a dear friend. Allen then felt a feeling that he thought he would never feel again after what happened with Mana Walker all those years ago, but was suddenly feeling that way again, that feeling was love. Soon head nurse was there with a sudden shock and was caught off guard by this definition of bad. Head nurse carefully took Meghan down and raced to the hospital wing with Meghan in her arms along with everyone right behind her Allen in the front feeling horrible for not making his friend safe like he should do but it was too late, the damage had been done. And now she was hurt because he couldn't save her in time before he could even realize what was going on and now, it would seem to be the biggest regret of his life. He could only wait and hope she would be okay. Then Allen was soon in the hospital wing slumping in a chair waiting to take the one inside next to her. After what seemed like forever in Allen's mind he was now hearing head nurse saying to Allen because he was left alone because the science department wanted to give Allen some space. Allen had heard head nurse tell him that he could go in now, so Allen went in the room with head nurse leaving him to go in on his own. Allen saw both of Meghan's arms wrapped up while Meghan's left was in a sling and her face was bruised with some wrap on her head and a gauge patch on her bottom right cheek. Allen was horrified and all what he could do was take a seat and wait until she woke up.

I hope you all like this chappi! As you can see I am a person for non-stop drama, I just love it! Please R&R! That would be great, thanks!


	4. the noah's

Meghan's POV

Meghan was now surrounded by darkness and this scared her because she wondered if she would ever find a way out of it. Meghan then heard a voice in the back of her mind. She heard it mumbling about something with a strained voice like it was in pain. Meghan tried to find the source but just ended up coming up to a mirror. In that mirror she could see her friends and family back home worrying and going to the police claiming there was a lost child. Meghan saw her mother crying to no end.

This brought chills up Meghan's back and continued to look soon seeing a headstone and with this she ran away from the mirror hoping to escape the futures fate back in her world. Then the voice came back this time when she followed it she saw a bright light and soon found herself looking at a ceiling with it very dark outside except for the full moon that shown through her window. 'Wait a minute, when was I last looking at a window?' With this Meghan moved her head very slowly as the memories came back to her mind of what had happened to her last. Once she was looking at her right side she saw Allen sleeping peacefully by her on her bed using her leg as somewhat of a pillow. Meghan smiled at this and leaned up gently and slowly trying not to wake up Allen and soon she was hugging him gently hoping to erase her dream from her mind completely.

Meghan then remembered that she was hurt and looked at the damage that the robot had caused. When she looked down she saw one arm in a sling bandaged up and her other arm bandaged up as well. Meghan then looked down and saw her chest and torso were bandaged up too with some of the wrap stained red from the blood that escaped from the wound. Meghan then cautiously moved her hand up to her face to feel wrap on her head and a gauge patch on her right cheek. With this Allen started to stir awake and she slowly rubbed his back and arms knowing that he was probably blaming himself for what had happened even though it wasn't his fault at all.

Allen soon woke up for sure from his dream and was wondering to himself 'Who in the world is rubbing my back?' With that thought Allen picked up his head and gray-blue eyes met Meghan's icy sea blue eyes. He then noticed that she was the cause of the rubbing of his back. Allen soon got up quickly to only be held onto and pulled down slightly by his shirt to go on Meghan's bed with her.

Allen then said "I am so sorry, it was all of my fault. You should never of gotten hurt. If I had avoided getting gassed I would've been able to save you. Not the other way around. And I am truly sorry." Allen looked up to see Meghan's entrancing blue eyes and a smile that was not shameful but thankful.

"Allen. It wasn't your fault, and please don't blame yourself. You couldn't control anything that happened. If you do blame yourself that would make me truly sad. So please don't blame yourself. Just like you said to Miranda, 'Our injuries will heal in time as long as we are alive.' And right now I know that I am alive." Meghan was now gazing out the window looking at the moon with a true happy smile on her face.

The moonlight shone on her making all of her every being look the most beautiful. Meghan was thinking of her life at home before she came into the D. Gray-Man world, she had always had a weak spot for Allen being her favorite character, but now that she met him, she felt herself get butterflies around him and her heart swelled when he smiled at her as well as the suddenness of blush attacks. The thing was that she couldn't get the feeling to shake off, it was there to stay. Allen then spoke up getting Meghan out of her daze.

"Ummm Meghan? Can I ask you a question?" Meghan just smiled encouragingly and nodded looking up at Allen with her full attention.

"What do you think of me?" Meghan was a little caught off guard by the question, but not fully. Meghan took a deep breath before answering his question letting her heart do the talking.

"Well to be honest you have always been my favorite character to begin with. But now that I am actually here, I am starting to fall for you." Meghan just looked at Allen while her mind was racing so she took a deep breath to calm her nerves down a bit. (OMG! Did I just seriously say that! I am so going to die now! I ruined everything!)

Allen had the look of utter surprise written on his face along with a little bit of blush with one of his signature smiles, except, this one was a little bit more happy than all the other ones that she had ever seen. Allen then said something that took a whole new look on Meghan's life.

"I think I'm falling for you too. Ever since you came into my life, I always knew that you were something special to me." With this, Allen was being hugged by Meghan and soon Meghan and Allen were laying down together sleeping peacefully. The next morning Allen woke up and saw Meghan sound asleep on his chest. Allen then rubbed her back and then twirled his fingers in Meghan's long dirty blonde hair. Slowly Meghan awoke with a slight jump and then looked up at Allen and hugged him pulling him closer to her. Allen looked down now worried.

"Meghan is something wrong?" Meghan just responded by saying all what he needed to hear

"I had a nightmare about my family thinking I died. I saw my name on a headstone along with my mother weeping." Meghan started to sit up.

"I need to go back to tell her I'm alright." With that Meghan pulled the covers off herself and got up despite the pain in her chest and started heading towards the door, but to only fall down on her knees clutching her chest and crying because she knew that she was still probably far away from ever seeing her family and friends again. With these sudden actions Allen rushed to Meghan's side and tried to find the source of her pain and soon found her holding where her bandages were on her chest and removed her hand to find more blood on the bandages as well as her hand.

Meghan then spoke in-between sobs "Allen…I don't feel pain….I just need to see my friends and family again…..even though I know I am still probably far away from ever seeing them again." Meghan then returned to weeping while now hugging Allen who only rubbed her back and looked at the door as someone knocked on the door which made Meghan stop crying and look up to see a nurse walk in and say

"Well after we get new bandages for your wounds you are free to go Miss. Loto." With that the nurse helped Meghan up and redressed her wounds. Meghan was still wearing her bandages but her face was healed and her arm wasn't in a sling anymore. Once the nurse was done redressing her wounds, Meghan went over to the door and walked into the hallway where Allen was sitting in a chair. Meghan walked over to him and sat down while leaning her head on his shoulders while interlocking her fingers with his. They soon walked down to the cafeteria to get some breakfast before heading to training in which Komui had said that Allen would teach to Meghan, showing her everything that he knew to her. After breakfast Allen and Meghan went to the training room to start. Allen and Meghan sat down. Allen started off by telling Meghan that in order to activate her innocence, she would have to find a way to connect with it.

"Ok so, how do I do that?" Meghan asked while standing up across from Allen.

"Well I guess that you'll have to figure that out on your own. Now lets seee." With that, Allen lunged at Meghan and tackled her where she was just standing a minute ago.

"What the heck was that for!" Meghan asked quite annoyed by Allen's actions.

"Well we have to figure out how to activate your innocence. So like the chief said, I will teach you how I do it. But not as bad as masters training was for me." Allen seemed to get a dark look on his face but it soon went away. With that Allen lunged again this time with his Crown Clown around his waist and his arm a sword.

"Uhh Allen?, isn't this a little extreme?" Meghan said this as Crown Clown wrapped around her waist and pulled her upsidedown in the air as she let a startled gasp escape from her lips.

"It may be, but your enemy may not take it easy on you. You have to be ready to face anything that comes to threat you, because your enemy will try to get to your weak spots.

"With this Allen threw Meghan to the side of a nearby pilliar. Meghan groaned as she got up to only see Allen striking her again. Only this time did Meghan happen to get a really strange feeling that made her arm start glowing and then her hand moved on its own and made a sword and shield. Allen only stood amazed, but only a second too late he realized that he was now pinned against a pilliar with a sword at his throat while Meghan was smiling evilly. 'Ok this is really weird. Apparently Meghan had a bad and dark side just like him at casino games.' Allen put on a far away look and Meghan looking rather confused by his actions. Then Allen snapped back to reality, startling Meghan. He took his chance and told Crown Clown to wrap around Meghan's sword while she was off guard. Soon Meghan stood with no sword and Allen with TWO instead of one. Meghan was too shocked that her mind was barley processing what to draw with her anti-akuma weapon. Before she knew what had happened, she now stood with a Komui ocutpus headgear gun now pointing at Allen.

"Hey that's dirty Meghan! You wouldn't dare!"

"Aw well, what a shame. And yes, I, would!" Meghan said this with a hint of sarcasm along with a small grin. Meghan then shot the gun at Allen who helplessly couldn't manage to avoid it and was now wearing multiple octopus headgears. Allen got up and they started battling again. Meghan couldn't help but to laugh at Allen's new headgear, almost laughing while rolling on the ground. Somehow he managed to get them all off, much to Meghan's displeasure. Their sparing went on for four straight hours.

Finally Meghan said breathlessly "ok…I….think 'pant' I'm done." With that Meghan sat down on the ground with a large thud.

Allen then looked at Meghan with curiousity written on his face and asked "How come your tired already?"

"I don't know for sure, but either you have been training for a longer period of time which I know for a fact, or I am really weak in this world."

Allen then stated "Why don't we go get some lunch? You must be hungry from sparing for hours on end."

"Ok, well I guess we should go get something to eat." With a swift movement Meghan stood up to only fall back down again.

"Aw man! I really am a clutz, I can't even stand up after only a couple hours of training, this is so easy at home when I do it."

This time Meghan decided to get up more slowly and managed to get to her feet. She took a step forward and wobbled a little bit. "Man I guess I am really weak here then. That answers that question.

"Allen then took Meghan's hand and they walked down the hallway to the cafeteria to get some lunch. As usual Allen got a cart full of food while Meghan got some fruit along with a simple PB&J. As soon as Allen and Meghan sat down Lenalee, Lavi, Krory, and Miranda came over and sat down along with Bookman who kept on repeatedly hitting Lavi in the back of the head with a seriously large book. (Kanda was nowhere to be found.)

"Jeez old geezer, what's your problem? I only missed you because I was too busy trying to find you!"

"That is not an excuse Lavi! I clearly saw you from behind the corner hitting on girls and looking to see if I wouldn't notice your absence, which I did!"

"Oh fine old panda I guess I was missing lessons, but so what! It's not like I committed a crime or anything."

While the two argued Meghan just sat eating while Allen did the same.

Lenalee then spoke "Hey Meghan?"

"Yes Lenalee?" Meghan looked at Lenalee with her full attention.

"Why don't you come with me after lunch I would love to get to know you more, just come to this room number when your done with lunch."

Meghan then got a piece of paper and Lenalee got up and left. After Meghan was done eating she went to go see Lenalee. Meghan looked at the room number it read 510, it must be somewhere. After almost fifteen minutes of searching Megan ran into Lavi who was wearing a cautious look on his face. Meghan thought to herself 'I bet he is trying to skip lessons again, in this case I guess I should make it a little more interesting.'

Meghan walked up to Lavi and asked in a somewhat sweet tone "Hey Lavi? Can you help me find this room?" Lavi quickly obliged and they walked down the halls with hearts as Lavi's eye. Soon they came to room 510.

"Thanks Lavi , I really appreciate it."

"No problem anytime, Megstamizer."

"Well good-bye." Meghan knew it bothered her, but if she didn't show it, Lavi would stop calling her that. As Lavi turned the corner down the hallway Meghan knocked on Lenalee's door.

Meghan then heard a "Come in." So in this manner Meghan opened the door to see Lenalee on her bed with two cups of tea. Lenalee motioned for her to come sit down by patting a seat next to her. Meghan walked over and took a seat next to Lenalee who gave her a cup of tea.

"Thanks." Meghan stated while taking a sip of tea. It tasted so warm of her lips, it felt good to take a breather with an actual girl.

"Sooo I hear that you are from the future, what is it like there? Add least compared to our world?"

"Well I guess it is kinda the same, except more high tech and no Noah's, or Exorcists, or even Akuma."

"Wow, what do you guys even do in your free time if you have nothing to fight?"

"Well I guess you just hang out with your friends and go to school or other hobbies. Oh yeah, right, you don't know what a school is do you. Well it is exactly what Lavi does except you take out studying all the akuma stuff." "Wow your world definitely sounds interesting." Lenalee said this with a tone of voice that was very interested in her world. Meghan was snapped back out of her thoughts when Lenalee spoke in a small whisper

"If you ever go back can you take me too? Maybe for a year or two at the most?"

"Uhhhh? Are you sure?"

"Well you know, after the war."

"Well it is your choice so yes, you can, but only if your brother is ok with it."

Lenalee was smiling uncontrollably, with pure bliss written on her face."Thank you so much Meghan!"

Just then the intercom came on, it was Lenalee's older brother the chief Komui making an announcement "Meghan Loto and Allen Walker to my office please, thank you."

Lenalee just smiled and said "Well I guess you have to go now, thanks for coming to my room."

Meghan walked to the door and somehow managed to find her way to chief Komui's office. When she got there she spotted Allen looking at a big, I mean BIG stack of papers on Komui's desk.

"Umm Allen is the chief under there?"

"I am not really sure," Just then the stack of papers fell forward and landed on Allen and Meghan, drowning them in an endless sea of papers.

"Allen? Meghan? Guys, where are you?" At the same time Allen and Meghan yelled in an irritated tone "In here!"

"Oh" the chief wasn't really thrilled about digging people out of paper, but he did it anyway.

"You two have a mission to go to. Allen do you think Meghan is ready for it yet?"

"Most definitely sir." Allen said this in an almost unsure tone, but still confidant.

"Well then let me tell you two about the strange phenomenon that has occurred in northern Brittan." Komui stated while handing a briefing book to both Allen and Meghan.

Komui continued speaking "We have discovered a piece of innocence there, and want you two to go and retrieve it. Well good luck."

With that Meghan and Allen were out of Komui's office and dressed in exorcists' outfits.

"Allen? Do I really have to wear this?" Meghan whined looking down to see that she was wearing basically the exact same outfit as Lenalee who wore a tiny skirt, while Allen was wearing long pants.

"Yes Meghan, its exorcists' dress code for battle, it draws attention to us so we can kill the akuma."

Meghan let out a small groan of disproval, but only loud enough for her ears to hear. Soon Allen and her along with Timcanpy were on the boat to go to their mission's location. Soon enough Allen and Meghan plus Timcanpy on Allen's head were on a train along with a finder waiting for them once they arrived in northern Brittan. But in the meantime Allen and Meghan could talk.

"So Allen, what do you want to talk about?"

"Ummm, that's a good question, I guess we could talk about the mission were on."

"Okay, that sounds good, I was reading and it sounds like a village has had many disappearances, and have seen a very large doglike creature at the seen of the attacks, but all that remain are the victims' clothes." Meghan said very intrigued by the story.

"Yeah the village says that they have old legends telling about a doglike creature taking unworthy people of god, but this one now has been attacking the exact opposite, everyone that is very religious has died." Allen finished saying.

"This is definitely different than any other missions than you guys have gone on in my manga book about you guys."

"Yes it does Meghan. This mission is definitely very different."

Just then the train stopped making it Meghan and Allen's destination in northern Brittan. As they got off the train a finder came and greeted Allen and Meghan, his name was Toma.

"Hey Toma, you have been on missions with Allen before haven't you?"

"Why yes master Loto, he and I went on the mission of the Ghost of Mater."

"Oh yeah I remember, Lala and Goozel right, that was so romantic what you did Allen, letting them have time, it was very generous of you."

Toma just stood with surprise written on his face.

"Master Loto if you don't mind me asking how do you know that?"

Allen and Meghan exchanged a look and Meghan spoke "Once we get to the hotel I'll tell you.

As soon as they were all seated in the hotel room Meghan spoke "Well to answer your question Toma I am not from this world, I am from a parallel universe in the twenty-first century. Also where I come from you all are just fake, ink on paper. So I know what happens in this story like the Ghost of Mater."

Toma just looked at Meghan in utter shock, "Well that explains a lot miss. Loto. Thank you for explaining that for me." After those words Toma left the room to his room. That left Allen and Meghan in the same room with thankfully two separate beds. Soon Allen and Meghan were in bed sleeping. But both were totally unaware of what was to come early in the morning, as well as Toma. Once daybreak came Meghan was the first up. She decided after getting ready to go get some breakfast. Soon Allen joined her.

"Hey Meghan did you happen to see Toma this morning?"

"No, why is something wrong?"

"I don't know, I thought that I heard something last night, it sounded like Toma but I wasn't really sure."

"Ok, well why don't we go check if Toma is in his room?" With a nod from Allen, they both went back to their rooms to go and see if Toma was in his. Allen knocked on the door a couple of times. Nobody answered.

"Toma? Are you in there?" Allen got a little anxious and opened the door to find nobody in Toma's room but the window was crashed open with the room looking a mess with furniture strewn everywhere.

"Allen where is Toma?" Meghan said in an unsure panic stricken voice.

"I am not positive but it definitely looks like he was taken somewhere against his will."

"So does that mean he was kidnapped?"

"In simple words, I believe so." Allen finished saying while looking around the room for clues.

"Well from what I see here," Allen was looking at a piece of furniture, "It seems to be the work of a noah. You can see streaks here," Allen said while pointing a showing finger to the piece of furniture with black looking ink.

"This is a noah's blood, I have witnessed it to see that it is cold black ink." Allen looked into Meghan's undying icy blue orbs with worry in his gray-blue orbs.

"We have to go and save Toma no matter what." Allen got up off the floor and dashed to the front door with Meghan right behind him. Soon Allen and Meghan were looking around the city trying to blend in to the crowds while looking for any sign's of a noah or Toma. Soon enough though while on the outer skirts of town where there was a deeply wooded forest Allen's eye stared to glow red with a high pitched whistle sound coming off the sound of his cursed eye and said sternly.

"Are you ready? This will be your first time facing an akuma, think you can handle it Meghan?" Allen looked back to see Meghan holding her paint brush in hand and her arm starting to glow and make new design's all over her left arm. Soon three akuma at the stage of level two's appeared with a noah, Road on one and Toma off in one of the akuma's clutches.

Allen then transformed his left arm into a claw and went at the akuma with Allen yelling to Meghan "Go get Toma, I will destroy these two." Allen then jumped at the akuma. Meghan then drew a sword in midair and ran at the akuma as well.

This akuma laughed at her "Ha! You think you can take me, not a chance you useless scum. Add least not against my all powerful guns!"

At that moment the akuma holding Toma fired its gun's at her. Meghan dodged them all thankfully and managed to slice at the akuma.

"AH, is that all you've got exorcist? Because you will need to do much more than that to destroy me!"

The akuma then shot another round at Meghan who dodged them all again luckily and sliced at the akuma again. "Ha! You fell for it!" Meghan was a little confused and started looking around for the situation. Apparently the akuma had grabbed a hold of her around her waist. Meghan was now dangling upside down seeing Allen try his hardest to land a shot on Road and the akuma but barley being able to. Meghan then swung her sword to cut the akuma's arm off before it could do any harm to her. The akuma then cried out in pain as its arm was cut clean off.

"AHHHH! Why you little piece of scum! How dare you do that to me! You shall now pay!" Meghan took a deep breath as she managed to release herself from the akuma's limb before it could strike her again, except more deadly. Meghan jumped in the air as the akuma came down to where she used to be a minute ago and she took her sword and slashed across the akuma's backside.

"You are such an idiot exorcist, you have fallen for yet another of my traps except more deadly! Prepare to die exorcist!" The akuma had placed a sticky material on the ground making it impossible for Meghan to move but she was still able to move her upper body add least. She had recalled Allen's trap with a similar akuma trying to save Lenalee. Meghan just decided to do exactly what Allen had done except a little differently. Meghan drew a huge hammer and it was soon in her hands hitting the ground with so much force it destroyed the web thing and caught the akuma off balance. Meghan took this chance and took her hammer and changed it into a sword again somehow and slashed at the akuma from the top to the bottom cutting it in half and its soul being saved. Toma was now on the ground.

Meghan asked, "Toma, are you all right?" Toma nodded in response.

"Ok then, please go back to the inn and stay there for safety until we return."

With that said Toma nodded again and got up and jogged back to the inn that they were staying at. Meghan then looked at Allen to make sure he was all right. He had managed to destroy the other akuma and was now going at the noah and the akuma. Meghan was now running at Allen and his opponents when Meghan felt a huge scraping at the side of her leg and was now laying face in the dirt. Meghan looked to see a huge gash on her leg with blood dripping down the side of her leg covering basically every inch now with blood. Meghan then spotted another large level two akuma with someone on top of it. Meghan then only noticed that this person had 7 stigmas going across their forehead and dark charcoal skin along with short jet-black hair in the front and getting longer in the back.

"Hello little exorcist. I believe you are mine? I bet you can't even put up a fight with that type of injury." The woman chuckled with amusement. She then glanced over at where Allen was fighting a noah and a level two akuma. And suddenly Allen was sent flying backwards into the thickly wooded forest.

"Allen!" Meghan yelled with worry and anger in her voice. No way she was doing this to Allen, she loved him, and this was her fight to fight, not his, this new noah was her opponent.

"Well I believe that just leaves you me and this lovely akuma."

The noah said in a lovey dovey voice patting the akuma.

"While my partner is disposing of that exorcist, I will be getting rid, of, you. Akuma, ATTACK!"

With that Meghan stood up despite the pain that surged through her leg. She then jumped and took her sword and slashed at the akuma, somehow it had managed to block itself by sacrificing one of its arms. Meghan then was grabbed out of the air by her hurt leg and screamed as the akuma started to bend it with its fingers. Then, Meghan heard a painful 'SNAP!' Meghan screamed again and was thrown to the ground by the akuma. Meghan quickly rolled over as the akuma striked where she was just a second ago. Meghan then saw the akuma strike again this time nailing her shoulder she let out another painful scream. Just as Meghan thought she was done for, the akuma fell back and disappeared into the sky, along with the noah. Meghan then looked over to where Allen had been thrown into the forest, the akuma and Road were also falling back and both akuma's and noah's disappeared into the sky. Despite the pain the akuma had caused to Meghan she got up and started to make her way towards Allen. Soon Meghan came to a clearing, and Allen lay on the ground unconscious. Meghan rushed over to Allen. He seemed to be okay, besides a couple scrapes and a somewhat large gash accost his chest. Meghan picked Allen up despite her pain that nearly made her collapse. Meghan then slowly walked, or rather limped back to the inn where Toma was. Once Meghan was outside the inn Allen started to come to. Meghan looked over her shoulder to look into Allen's opening eyes.

"Are you all right Allen?" Meghan said concerned. Allen then realized where he was and what had happened. In Allen's memory he remembered Meghan screaming, right before he had passed out from one of the akuma's attacks. Allen looked over the damage on Meghan. Her clothes were ripped to almost nothing, with her shoulder bleeding with three long lines along with the blood dripping down the side of her right arm. Allen then looked down farther. He saw Meghan's left leg with a large gash as well as a lot of blood dripping off of it. Allen only then realized that he was on her back. He instantly got off, and right as he was off, he fell down.

"Allen!" Meghan rushed over to him. He saw that she was limping, but wasn't concerned about that, but more worried about him instead. Allen then saw Meghan taking his arm and draping it over her shoulder and helped him stand up along with grabbing his waist for more support balance. Meghan then stood up even though the movement showed a pained expression on her face. Meghan then turned and put on a forced smiled at Allen as she walked into the inn and up the stairs, even though it pained her severely. Soon they made it to Toma's room. Meghan knocked on the door. There was no answer. Meghan carefully opened the door to find an akuma with Toma's face on it. Allen and Meghan were shocked.

"A-allen? Is that Toma?" Allen had no answer to Meghan's question. He just couldn't process why it would be Toma, he knew what an akuma was, and even worked to prevent akuma's from existing! So why did Toma turn into an akuma! He should have already seen it before with his eye! Just in Allen's train of thought was interrupted as the akuma fired its bullets at them. Meghan took her left arm and drew a shield to protect them as she was going to try and kill the level one akuma to save this tormented akuma's soul. Meghan seated Allen on the ground with her protecting shield protecting him from the akuma. Meghan then jumped out from behind the shield and drew a sword, which she then slashed at the akuma. Luckily the akuma just blew up from her attack and she lowered her sword and then the protecting shield was gone and her sword disappeared as well. Meghan then started to feel quite dizzy and fell down onto her knees in a 'M' shape. Allen rushed over to Meghan, in which case Meghan just smiled. Meghan then said, "I guess I'm a little tired." With that said Meghan's eyes closed and she fell over about to hit the floor when Allen caught her. She then went into a very unwanted bad dream.

DREAM

When Meghan was in the dream world, Meghan once again came to a strange mirror. It showed pictures of her friends moping and her mother and father seemed like they would kill themselves at any given moment. She saw all sorts of horrible things in her world.

Meghan knelt to the ground saying, "This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real." (Lol I actually used the title's name in here without realizing it until now.)

END OF DREAM

Meghan then woke up to bright lights. Once Meghan's eyes somewhat adjusted, she noticed that she was in a bed with Allen dozing off in the next one over. She noticed that all of his wounds were all treated, in this case Meghan looked at her shoulder, which was all bandaged up. Meghan then looked at her leg, lifting up the sheet of the bed. Her leg's wrap was covered in every inch of blood from where her wound was. Meghan the put the covers back over her and laid down.

When Meghan laid down a nurse came in and said to her "Once I am done doing you and your friends wounds and he wakes up you two may go." The nurse then redressed Meghan's wounds and then did Allen's.

When the nurse was about to leave Meghan asked her a question, "Excuse me, but do you know how we got here?"

"Well," the nurse said as she was walking over to a chair near Meghan's bed. "Someone said two kids were pretty beat up in his inn so me and some others came to see the children and when we got there you both were passed out with a lot of wounds and blood. So we brought you here. But may I ask, how did you two get beat up so badly?"

"Well ma'am, have you ever heard of an akuma?"

"Yeah, but they don't exist, that stuff is just non-sense."

"Well they are real, and very alive. My partner and me are exorcists; we destroy the akuma's. My partner and I had a guide that was taken by an akuma, so we went to save him but ended up him being an akuma, and so the akuma wounding us severely."

The nurse just looked at Meghan like she was talking non-sense. With that the nurse got up and left without another word. Soon after Meghan noticed Allen starting to come to.

Once Allen was awake Meghan said, "The nurse said we could leave now."

Allen nodded and got out of bed putting his exorcist coat back on. Meghan swung her legs over the side of the bed. Meghan put on her backup uniform and then got up, still limping since her leg was still fractured. And both Allen and Meghan headed for the door and were both soon outside the hospital.

"Hey Allen? Why don't we go and talk to Komui over a phone and tell him we didn't find any innocence."

"I guess so."

Meghan looked over at Allen, his face was covered in pain, but his hair covered most of his face but it was hard to tell what he was really feeling.

"Allen? Are you okay?"

Allen looked over at Meghan and smiled his famous smiles and said, "I'm okay."

Meghan didn't like how he used his smile to hide what he was really feeling, so she threw her arms around his torso hugging him. Allen was a little surprised by her action but then put an arm around Meghan's shoulder and kept on heading back to the inn. Once at the inn Allen and Meghan packed up and headed to the train station after talking to Koumi.

Once they arrived back at the order Lenalee came bursting out from around the corner saying, "Welcome home!"

She then started asking questions about how the mission went. Meghan was very grateful that Lenalee never got to the point where they got themselves injured. The only reason Lenalee stopped asking questions was because they were interrupted by Komui dragging Allen and Meghan to his office to talk about what had happened during their mission to retrieve the innocence. After Allen gave the summary Komui looked a little on guard and was mumbling to himself about how the noah's always got in the way of everything. Only then did the Black Order's alarm bells sound.

"Hey Komui!" Meghan shouted over the sirens "What's happening."

Just then the intercom went on saying "Demon is in lab five, I repeat a demon is in lab five all exorcists to lab fi-"

The intercom was then fuzzed out and Allen as well as Meghan raced to lab five along with Lavi, Lenalee, Miranda, Bookmen, and Kanda. Once everyone was at the scene of lab five, they all saw every type of akuma, (except for the level four. Thank heavens) and there were at least over a hundred in total, with the most being demons. Once everyone noticed the number of akuma, they all started to go and defeat them. Meghan started with the level ones, since she was a beginner as well as the level two's.

The rest of the group mostly went after the demons. Meghan got her paintbrush out and started to draw a pair of swords and then started killing off the level ones while dodging a lot of bullets. Soon Meghan had destroyed all of the level ones and was now working on the level twos, which was a little bit harder, but not too bad. Then came the biggest level two and had managed to do a sneak attack and pin her to the ground with so much force Meghan swore from the pressure she heard a bone crack somewhere in her body. Just then with the final blow of the level two akuma destroying it, Meghan saw Road's door open and a couple Noah's come out. Apparently, the other exorcists were almost done and Meghan just then realized that there was still one more level two and never finished until it was too late.

Lenalee had been cornered by some demons and was then captured by a Noah, Road to be exact, and was now pointing her pointed candles at her. Road then spoke with a smile clear on her face, "If you ever want to see your precious friend again you'll come with us Meghan."

Meghan was taken back by the sudden words from Road.

"Meghan, don't!" Shouted Allen, who had apparently stopped fighting. Just as Meghan was about to answer she was brought back in a chokehold by Skin, nearly crushing her making it very hard to breathe.

"You took too long, so I guess we get her, see you later stupid exorcists".

No matter how much Meghan seemed to struggle, Skin held her tight making her soon see spots in front of her eyes. Meghan saw Lenalee be released and dropped to the floor and Lavi somehow caught her. Allen then came after Meghan as she entered Road's door and into unconsciousness as the doors closed and Allen only inches away with both their hands reaching for each others desperately with Allen's face streaked with sadness and some blood from a face wound. Then the doors shut completely and left Meghan in the darkness now in complete unconsciousness.

Okay I will update soon but i need more reviews! And I guarntee that the story gets better. A lot better. please R&R!


	5. The Church

HEEEEY THIS IS IMPORTANT! THIS IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! READ THE NEXT ONE THEN COME BACK. IT SHOULD MAKE SENSE. IF IT DOESN'T, PLEASE CONTACT ME!

By the time Meghan finally woke up she was strapped to a table upright with her wrists and ankles strapped to it. The room was surrounded by broken and shattered mirrors and had an old cobwebbed chandelier hanging from the ceiling as well as cracked black and white stones for the floor.

The Millennium Earl then stepped out from the shadows and spoke, "Aww, so you have finally awaken, we have a favor to ask of you, we hear that you can draw whatever you want and it becomes a reality? Will you draw us the heart? If so, nothing bad will happen to you."

"Yeah right, if I did, you would ruin this world." Meghan spat trying to get as much spit on the Earl as possible.

"Well I guess its settled, Tykki, please come in here." The Earl said in a cheerful voice.

Soon walked in a mid-twenties young man smoking a cigarette with a tux on as well as a top hat.

The Earl then left the room saying cheerfully, "She's all yours Tykki pet, do what ever you please. Just save some room for the other Noah."

Then the door was shut and Meghan was then all alone with Tykki, he then said in a gentle yet deadly voice "So I hear you will not do what the Earl says, what a pity, I guess I will just have to persuade you then."

Tykki then took off his top hat to reveal huge blood shot eyes and a huge wicked smile. Meghan hated it; it was way too scary for the Tykki she read from D. Gray-Man.

Tykki then asked one more time, "Will you draw the heart for us or suffer?" Tykki spoke as he inched closer to her, inches from her face, the smoke making her gag in disgust. Then Tykki lunged at her.

Allen's P.O.V.

Allen then flew through where Road's door used to be and hit the wall with a big punch. All the akuma's had then been destroyed and everyone was starting to crowd around Allen. Allen then shot up and passed through everyone as he heard a voice in his head.

"If you ever want to see Meghan again, you will meet me at the train station tonight at seven' o'clock sharp. I will be waiting."

Apparently it had been a noah, Allen had not heard of yet. Allen walked swiftly along the hallways to the boat that left the Black Order. He looked at the time. It was quarter till seven. Allen then hopped on the boat but not without a slight tap on his shoulder. It was Lenalee.

"I am coming too Allen." T

hen Allen noticed Lavi, Bookman, Miranda, and Kanda.

Kanda then spoke "Do we really need all of us to go save one person?"

He then left once he got a big scowl from Lenalee. Allen then had no time to argue because they were already all on board and were headed down the stream in their boat. Allen then explained what he heard and what to do.

He said "I need you all to go on the train separately in costume so this new noah doesn't know that you all are there too. But stay close, there may be trouble knowing the noah clan.

Allen's P.O.V.

Tykki then lunged at her with his hand deep in between her rib cage. Meghan was feeling it was quite hard to breathe.

Tykki then spoke again, "Will you draw the heart for us?"

"Pft, Meghan spat spit on his face. Not in any lifetime I wouldn't!"

"Well what a pity then."

Tykki then bent his wrist making Meghan's bone to snap with an ear piercing "CRACK!" Meghan screamed at first then coughed up blood up onto Tykki's face.

Tykki just laughed and said, "You are going to have to do better than that!"

As he spoke he licked his face of Meghan's blood. Meghan closed her eyes expecting more but soon found herself to be looking at Road.

She spoke in a whining voice yet gentle "You like Allen don't you? I can see it in your eyes. I like him too, so there for, you can make the heart or I will kill you!"

Meghan then said again "Never in any lifetime I wouldn't!"

Road the brought up her candles and they struck her but this time she felt searing pain but wasn't able to find her lips. All what she could hear was the last of Road's laugh's as she felt herself drop from her table that she was strapped to and into a dream of some sort that was black but had a mirror. It was the same dream as before when she was in the hospital. She saw her mom at a graveyard putting flowers at a grave, wait a second…. It was _her_ grave!

She heard her mother weeping and she yelled at the top of her lungs "STOP! STOP THIS! THIS ISN'T RIGHT! MOM I AM RIGHT HERE!"

She then ran away from the mirror to find herself falling and seeming to never be able to hit the bottom. She then realized that she was probably better off when she hit the bottom anyway, closing her eyes letting the fall be like a sudden death. (I used that line from Turn It Off by Paramore; they are really good by the way.)

Allen's P.O.V.

Allen was soon at the train station with the others, although they had already been on board while Allen waited for the noah to show up. Soon a hooded figure appeared in front of him.

It then spoke "Lets go, we have much to talk about, Allen Walker."

Allen then followed the figure onto the train and as they were off towards their destination the noah spoke, "I must leave but at once arriving you must go to the old church. We will talk later."

Soon the noah vanished into thin air. Allen then walked out from his room and looked for everyone else. As soon as they were all in his room he told them everything. Once he was done they pulled into the station. Lenalee asked around if anyone would happen to know where the old church was. Soon they were on their way after getting the directions. Apparently no one goes there anymore because they got a new one. It happened to be at the top of a hill in the middle of the forest. Upon first glance there was broken windows with chipped paint and ivy growing on the sides from lack of care.

"Are you sure we should go in there? Maybe the noah said that Meghan was at a nice amusement park."

Lavi said with a little shakiness in his voice, indicating he was scared. "Because then it wouldn't be an ideal location for the noah's."

Lenalee said still staring at the church. Allen then started walking towards the church while Lavi started babbling again and his legs started trembling. Everyone then started to follow with Lavi last. Once they opened the door (or rather hole in the wall,) they were surrounded by cobwebs and cracked black and white tiles. Soon they came to the sanctuary they only saw a single door on the wall. Allen walked right up to it and opened it to find a set of stairs.

Lenalee then spoke "I thought there wasn't a second floor when we were outside."

"Yes well add least we now know that this is the right place."

Allen said. He then heard a clacking sound, it turns out they were Lavi's teeth.

"What is it Lavi? Are you oaky?" Miranda asked concerned.

Lavi just pointed to the top of the rickety stairs to see a strange black glow from the landing at the top of the stairs. They soon all were at the top of the stairs and saw another door, it was the source of the strange black aura. Allen then went to open the door when it started to change. It turns out Allen's hand had passed through where the handle was. Everyone was shocked. Allen then completely disappeared into the door to soon be followed by everyone else. As they entered the room they were surrounded by lots of akuma ready to strike. Everyone activated their innocence.

Lenalee then shouted "Allen, try to find Meghan while we hold them off."

The akuma's then attacked leaving Allen trying to find where Meghan was. He then saw a door guarded by a demon. Allen then knew that Meghan was behind that door. Allen then charged at the demon striking it in the arm.

It then turned towards Allen saying, "You ready to fight."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Just then Allen was thrown against the wall of mirrors making them shatter around him giving him some scratches. The demon then brought him up in a chokehold. Allen then smiled. He brought his hand up and slashed it down the demon's body but not before it could punch Allen in the ribs making them crack.

The demon then disappeared leaving Allen hitting the ground breathing hard. He then looked at his comrades. They were all still fighting the akuma. Allen then stood up and staggered to the door that the demon was guarding. He then smelled blood, and lots of it.

He threw open the door to find broken mirrors everywhere and Meghan on the floor in a pool of blood with Road's candles covering her body. Allen quickly went over to Meghan. He then coughed up blood from his ribs being broken and fell on the ground unconscious, lying right next to Meghan now lying in her pool of blood.

Lenalee's P.O.V.

Lenalee was now finishing the last of the akuma to find everyone in tact. Lenalee saw at the end of the room the door that Allen had supposedly gone into to find Meghan. Lenalee then walked to the door to see Allen and Meghan unconscious in blood with Road's candles in Meghan's back. Miranda then walked in and ran over to them and activated her innocence. Little by little the blood receded back into Meghan's body as well as the candles fall off and fall onto the floor. Their clothes then turned back to normal. Then Allen woke up. He slowly woke up to see Miranda with her innocence activated. He then looked over at Meghan, she was slowly recovering and her breathing was becoming more even. He then sat up looking at Miranda as she watched Meghan slowly come to.


End file.
